All In
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Kate has a dream and it scares her. She wakes up to check on her family, Rick, baby Johanna and Alexis, but one of them is missing. There is smut, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Castle fanfiction so I hope you like it and for the point of this story we are going to say Caskett has been together for about a week but they wanna keep it under wraps. Hope you enjoy it! This story will probably not follow any storyline of any episode, maybe points here and there but nothing too big. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

"Good morning Castle." Beckett said not looking up from her desk.

"Good morning Kate...umm Beckett." Kate laughed.

"What's so funny Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"Uhhh, just something Castle showed me." Castle grinned at her delayed reply.

"Yeah right." Espo shot back.

"Don't you have an interrogation to be doing?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, but right now Ryan's got him." Beckett shot him a look and he walked away.

Castle and Beckett were alone in the room for the moment. Castle leaned in to Beckett's ear.

"We have plans tonight so don't work too late."

"And what plans would those be Mr. Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Dinner and a surprise." He gently nipped her ear playfully. Her phone rang and she jumped. "Nervous much?" Castle asked.

"Beckett." She answered her phone. It was Lanie.

"Girl get your happy happy ass down here right now!" She hung up. Kate smiled.

"Come on, we are taking a trip to the morgue." She grabbed her coat and went to the elevator where she waited for Castle.

"Wait for me!" She laughed to herself and asked herself how she got so lucky. He got in the elevator and once the doors closed he kissed her.

"Castle, what was that for?" Kate asked him after kissing him back.

"Can't I kiss you without there being a reason? But I did it because I love you and I missed your lips."

"That is the weirdest thing that has ever been said to me but I'll take it." She kissed him again and shortly after the elevator doors opened once again and the went to the morgue.

Lanie was sitting on her stool looking in the microscope.

"Lanie you have something?" Beckett asked.

"No."

"Then why are we here." Castle asked.

"Right, like you don't know why else I would call you down. I know you and writer-boy are hooking up. Kate you look happy."

"Uhhm, Lanie nothing is happening between us, we are just colleagues."

"Right, and murder doesn't exist. You know, you're easy to read Kate, well to me at least."

"You know I am here right?" Castle asked.

"Then leave lover-boy if you don't wanna be here. I called Kate down not you and Kate." Lanie answered. Castle left and waited in the hall.

"So, tell me now that he isn't here! A kid could pick it up!"

"Yes, we are together but Lanie so help me god if you tell anyone,"

"I ain't gonna tell no one. So how is the sex?"

"We haven't had sex yet." Kate blushed knowing that in fact that previous night they had in fact had sex.

"You are lying! How was it?"

"Lanie I am not sharing that with you."

"Come on Kate!"

"Fine, it was amazing, not that I have had sex in a while but, it was great."

"You two are so cute! Now go home and go get some of that! I mean Ryan and Esposito have this case so you technically are free to go home right?" Lanie winked.

"Yes, well he did say he has a surprise for me tonight. Help me choose an outfit?"

"Of course! I will be over with wine and advice at 5. I will transfer this case to Perlmutter and he can work on the autopsy."

"Okay, see you at five." Beckett walked out and chuckled to herself a little too loudly.

"What's so funny Kate?" Castle asked.

"Lanie picks up on everything. By the way, about tonight, what should I wear?"

"A dress, definitely a dress, and heels."

"Rick, really? Fine." She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Yes really and you may want to save that smacking for later tonight." He winked at her.

"And why is that Castle? Planning on getting a little lucky?"

"Oh, I'm planning on getting really lucky tonight detective." He put his arm around her waist as they made their way to the elevator once more.

"If you're planning on getting lucky then I better get home to prepare shouldn't I?" Castle's jaw dropped. "Close your mouth Castle. Last night was nothing."

"There's a better to last night? Cause last night was amazing Kate!"

"Don't forget, I am the Beckett onion. There are so many layers, they never end."

**I really can never find a good place to end so I am just ending here. Its starting out kinda slow, I know. Sorry, its not that entertaining yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And each layer is better and juicer than the last."

"Castle stop testing me, I have to go get ready for tonight." They walked to her desk and grabbed her bag and the case file. She walked to the elevator and left Castle standing at her desk.

* * *

She made her bed, shoved some stuff under her bed and in her closet, and got a shower. It was 4:30, Lanie was supposed to arrive in a half hour. She laid out all of her dresses on her bed. She quickly realized that she hadn't done her dishes. _Shit! Lanie will be here any minute! Whatever! God, so much to do so little time! _She thought. She was still wrapped in her towel when Lanie knocked on her door. She answered the door in her towel and ushered Lanie inside.

"Geesh! Don't make me drop the wine! I brought an outfit I like if you don't have anything I like better."

"Okay, well everything is laid out on the bed, let me get on a bra and underwear." She went and put on a pair of plain white underwear and a simple bra. She walked back out to get dressed.

"Uh uh girl, go change. If you are having a night with your man you can at least wear something arousing or lacey but not plain!" Lanie opened up Kate's drawer and grabbed a lace Victoria's Secret bra and handed it to Kate. "Here, now find a thong or something to wear."

"It's gonna end up in the trash by the end of the evening." Kate blushed. "But, whatever you say Lanie." She put them on and started trying on dresses. She finally got one that Lanie approved. It was a short, gray, sparkly low-cut dress and she threw on a pair of silver-gray heels. She put her hair up in a braid to let it get wavy for later tonight. It was 6 at this point and Castle was picking her up in 45 minutes. She and Lanie drank a couple of glasses of wine each and talked.

"So, you said that your panties are gonna end up in the trash, now why is that Kate?" Lanie asked.

"Umm, previous experience says that's where they are going to end up." Kate took a sip of her wine.

"But why? Am I allowed to ask?"

"Yeah, umm well he gets impatient."

"I bet he does, I bet he does." Lanie took a sip of her wine and Kate went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She put her makeup on. Her hair she then took out of the braid and put most of it in a loose ponytail and let a few tendrils fall by her face. She walked back out to sit with Lanie until Castle arrived. He knocked and she went to the door to answer.

"Hello Castle." He was speechless.

"Uhhh, uh, umm. Wow."

"Come on Castle, lets go." She quickly grabbed her purse which contained her badge and gun as well as the typical stuff. He put his arm out for her and the walked out linked arm in arm.

"Have fun girl!" Lanie yelled from inside. Kate rolled her eyes and her and Castle walked to the street where he had a limousine waiting.

"After you my dear." He hand gestured her to go first.

"Castle this is a little much I think." She smiled and got in after kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. He got in behind her.

"Nothing is too much for you Kate." They drove around for a little while and then pulled in front of Masa.

"Castle! This place takes forever to get reservations! How did.." He interrupted her with a kiss.

"I know people, you should know this by now." He got out and put out a hand to help her out of the limo.

**Kate's dress is supposed to be the Odar Shakar dress Stana wore at the AMA's in 2010. Please review! Next up is their date night. DOes something go wrong is does everything go smoothly as planned? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never been to Masa restaurant so I couldn't tell you what it looks like and I didn't look it up so I am making up what I want it to **

"You know the owner of Masa?" His hand was wrapped around her waist.

"No." She stopped and faced him.

"Then how the hell did you get reservations."

"Why do you care so much? But I know the owner informally, his son goes to school with Alexis."

"Oh, okay. You still got reservations in less than a week?"

"Stop worrying about it Kate." They walked in and sat at their seats. They had their own room in the restaurant.

"How do we have our own private section?" Kate asked.

"Stop asking questions and deal with it happening."

"Fine. I just like explanations for things, you know that."

"Well for tonight just don't worry about it."

"Are we going to get menus?"

"You don't get menus here."

"Oh, okay then."

Castle took a sip of the wine that had been brought to the table.

Kate smiled and took a sip of her wine as well. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" He got up from his seat and sat beside her.

"How did I get you and what did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be asking that question, I mean, you have seen my rap sheet." They both laughed.

"Your rap sheet says nothing about you at all."

"If only you could say that about all criminals."

"Rick, you aren't a criminal, your a misdemeanorer." Kate was beaming ear to ear.

"I think you made that word up detective."

"I believe so too." They leaned toward each other and their foreheads were against each other and Kate was biting her lower lip. Castle's eyes made their way down her dress.

"Katherine Beckett, tonight can not come fast enough."

"Okay well its happening at my house this time because you know Alexis and Martha are home this evening." She kissed him and the waiter came to the table with their appetizers.

"That is fine with me, now hurry and eat so we can get out of here." He started eating and he took his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of food that was then placed in a laughing Beckett's mouth.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room, I will be right back." She pecked him on the lips and got up. She ran into the bathroom and called Lanie.

"Mm hmm, what's up girl? How's it going?"

"Are you still at my house?"

"Yeah, I mean I have to finish the dishes for you and finish the wine."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Hide all of my books that Rick has written at your house because I don't want him to know I was a fan before he worked with me."

"I gotchu girl. Now go get some of that!"

"Okay well you have an hour and a half to get out of my house!"

"Ooo, girl! I will leave after the dishes are done!" Kate hung up and went back out to the table. The entrée was already there and Castle was eating.

"Eating without me I see." Kate said teasingly.

"I mean it was made by Masa himself so it needs to be eaten right away." He took another bite of sushi.

"Save me some!" Kate sat back down. They finished their meal as fast as they could and paid. Kate took the check and went to pay but Rick grabbed it before she could see the cost, $1,962.56. He wasn't surprised that it cost that much and it didn't matter to him any way.

"You ready my dear?" Castle asked as he held out his arm for her to link onto.

"Yeah, but only if you are." She whispered in his ear. They walked out arm in arm when the paparazzi found them.

"Run!" Rick yelled at Kate. They quickly hopped into the limo and once they pulled away from the curb they began kissing, slowly at first.

**Next chapter I am hoping will end up being pure smut. I hope you like it so far! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I got thinking and I came up with an idea I like even better so this chapter will not have a whole lot of smut but there will be some. Sorry if that disappoints anyone, there will be one chapter of pure smut, actually there will be a few chapter with just smut but who knows how long this story is even going to be. Thanks for reading! Please review! :) Lessa22 and Aqua Rules thank you both for your reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

They continued to make out until their ride ended sooner than it should have. Kate wiped her lips and looked out the window.

"Rick, where the hell are we? Why are we in a parking garage?"

"I don't know. I will find out." He tapped on the divider between the driver and themselves. It opened and the driver was dead in his seat while in the passenger seat was a large man with a huge knife in his hand.

"Long time no see Kate. How have you been? Is this your boyfriend? As I remember you didn't ever have many, didn't date much." He twisted the blade between his fingers and licked his lips. Kate's face shot pure white.

"Kate, babe? What's wrong?" Castle asked.

"Rick, this is my ex-boyfriend," Kate gulped. "Alexander."

"Oh, well isn't that nice." Castle said in a sarcastic manner even though he knew he shouldn't be sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Alexander yelled at Rick.

"Technically it should be shut down cause if you shut up you open your mouth up even more..." Alexander punched him in the face.

"Alexander! Knock it off!"

"Now you decide to talk Kate? Nice dress, who knew you could look so nice." Kate started to slowly to reach for her purse. Alexander saw her and grabbed Rick by his neck and put the knife up to his skin.

"Alexander! Stop!" Kate dropped her purse but grabbed her gun from it first...

* * *

Kate snapped awake, panting and tear stricken. She looked next to her and Rick was still there. _Thank God! _She thought. She snuggled up close to him. He slowly woke up and saw that Kate had been crying and snapped awake himself and sat up.

"Kate, babe, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I had a bad dream. It was fine at first then it was horrible. One of the guys I dated in high school came back and almost killed you on our way home from a date night." Rick put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm fine. How was the date night besides on our way home?" Kate laughed.

"It was wonderful. But I also dreamed that I left from my house. Anyway, I am going to go check on the kids." Kate got up and went to the nursery to check on little Johanna and Alexis. Johanna was fast asleep hugging her blanket, it made Kate smile. Johanna was Kate's pride and joy, she made Kate's life troubles worth it. She was almost six months old and was the center of the Castle house. Alexis loved her, well it was her little sister after all. Kate kissed Johanna on her head and went to Alexis' room to check on her. Alexis was gone. Kate got out her phone and texted her.

**Hey, you okay? I'm not gonna tell your dad your gone but I just need to know you are okay. I will have you covered just be home at a reasonable time, ok?** Kate sent.

**Oh yeah, im fine. thanks for covering for me. I will be home by 12. I will let you know if I need anything or am not okay. but im just studying at a friends I promise. Love you.** Alexis responded.

**Ok. Have fun!** Kate sent back and was relieved. She went back to her and Rick's bed.

"They all okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah they're both sound asleep."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Alexis real quick."

"Just let her sleep, its been a long day. First day back at school, first day of her senior year, just go back to sleep with me."

"How could I resist you?" He laid down and let Kate snuggle in on his side. They kissed.

"Goodnight lover-writer-boy." She smiled.

"Man." He put his arm around her and they fell asleep.

**Ok, guys so just for clarification. The whole story has been a dream except the part in this chapter under the line thing. Kate and Rick are married. They had a daughter and named her Johanna after Kate's mom. if you have any questions PM me or review your question and I will answer. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I know that little letter thing that I wrote that some of you saw was quite... rude. Let's just say I wasn't myself that night. I apologize if I hurt your feelings or sounded like I demanded reviews. It wasn't that, it was more of a, I don't really have time but I will say it was the amount of my reviews. I know I have not been very consistent on my times of updating. The people who reviewed the letter, thank you. Most were quite nice considering how rude I was. Guest #1 who reviewed first, I wasn't really sulking if you are reading this, you probably aren't but if you are could you tell me how I was pacing please? I understand I don't have a good summary, its because when I write, I come up with the title last and don't usually know where the story is going until I start writing. I wasn't demanding reviews, if it sounded that way I apologize. I wasn't trying to blackmail anyone. You have made me take a second look at things, I liked your review best out of everyone's reviews. It opened my eyes and helped me see what I was doing and what I could do, thanks for that.:) Guest number 2 from March 4th, all I got from your review was Castle sucks as a show...like, I don't understand what you were trying to say, maybe you reviewed the wrong FanFiction, but ummm if you would like to explain, please do. Anyways, back to writing now! And thanks to all who encouraged me to go on.**

Kate woke up first that morning and went upstairs to get the kids up to make breakfast with her. She went to check on Alexis first and she was still sound asleep. Kate left her because she didn't even know what time she got home last night. She went to get Johanna and she was already up and just babbling to herself. Kate smiled and went to pick up her daughter when Castle walked in.

"Good morning beautiful." He grabbed her waist and kissed her from behind.

"Mmm, good morning babe. Want some breakfast? We were just going to go make scrambled eggs and bacon."

"I don't think Johanna can cook yet, Beckett." Kate had walked over to the crib and picked Johanna up.

"Then while I cook you can have diaper duty and morning duty with Johanna." Castle sighed and picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning cutie!" He began the morning routine, diapering, changing outfits, and playing with her for a little bit and helping her "walk". Once he was done he went to the kitchen with Johanna and saw that Kate was almost done cooking. She was just getting the plates out while the bacon cooked the rest of the way.

"Orange juice Rick?" She asked him.

"Yeah, please. I saved feeding for you since I really can't help out in that category." He smirked and took a sip of the juice that just got handed to him.

"What time is your mom going to be here? We have a lot to do." He smiled.

"Any minute. She is taking them to the park then her house. We are supposed to pick them up at around 4 at the moment. I can make it later if you want."

"4 will be fine. Is Alexis going to a friend's house or something? She was talking about having a big test to study for."

"Probably. I will go wake her up and we can talk about it." _Knock Knock_

"I got it." Kate got up after taking a bite of her eggs. She opened the door and it was Martha. "Good morning, Martha!"

"Good morning darling. Where is the little one?" Martha walked in and grabbed Johanna out of Rick's hands.

"Good morning to you as well mother."

"Yes yes, good morning. Is Alexis coming or does she have studying to do?"

"Pretty sure studying, if not we will drop her off." Rick stated.

"Good enough." Martha grabbed the diaper bag from next to the door and left with Johanna.

**Short chapter but I wanted to get it up for you guys. Next chapter will be mostly smut for sure this time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMUT SMUT AND SMUT! You have been warned...**

"Ok, dad. I'm going to go study with a group of friends for our psychology test on Friday." Alexis started getting her backpack ready.

"Ok, have fun. What time will you be home?"

"Probably around 5 or 6." She picked up her bag and grabbed her wallet.

"Ok, see you then." Castle hugged her.

"See you Alexis, have fun but aren't you forgetting something?" Kate smiled and handed her phone and pepper spray to her.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Love you guys, see you later." Alexis left and it was now just Kate and Rick.

"So, now that they are all gone its time Rick. We haven't had sex..." He interrupted her with a firm kiss and grab of her ass. She kissed him back and it became quickly heated. He went to start walking with her and she started walking backwards when they fell on the floor and just continued on the floor. They began to strip each other of their clothes. Kate first then Rick. They left their underwear on for a little longer. He began kissing her neck where he knew she liked it.

"MMMmmm, Rick. Jesus Christ!" She tilted her head and began nipping his ear. He squeezed her ass and she bit a little harder. She could feel his arousal growing on her leg.

"Kate, we should go to our bed." He picked her up and they made out the whole way to their bed. He took his boxers off and she slowly took off her underwear. He set her down on the bed gently and continued kissing her. He started at her mouth and began to work his way down stopping at her breasts which were clearly at attention and she was aroused. He put one in his mouth and began to lick and suck on it.

"Oh my god Rick! Jesus Christ!" She threw her head back while he switched to the other breast.

"It's easy to get us confused but I am not in fact Jesus Katie."

"Come on Rick. Its been a while lets enjoy it, hurry it up." She bit her lower lip.

"Ok" He aligned himself over top of her and pushed himself into her completely.

"Holy shit! Wow!" Her expression was pained yet pleasured.

"Katie, did I hurt you?" Rick asked, for he saw her pained expression.

"No, its just been a while and it kind of took me by surprise. I'm just adjusting, really I'm fine." She turned him over and got on top of him to prove it.

"Kate, if it hurts we don't need to do this. We can sit and watch movies in each others arms and save it for another time." He put his hands on her waist.

"Castle, this is our first day alone in three months, movies sound great but after sex. I am fine, I just needed to adjust." She began rocking her hips back and forth. He took his hands off her hips and moved them to her chest instead, kneading her boobs and flicking his thumb over her nipples. She began moaning and tilting her head back.

"Kate, this is amazing! Babe, my turn." He flipped her over and he pulled completely out of her.

"Rick, not cool." Before she could say anything more he entered her again and began pumping in and out.

"Fuck!" She yelled and lifted her body up and grabbed his back. She felt her orgasm coming and she was sure he was close too. He never showed when he was about ready. With a few more hard thrusts they both came at the same time. He rolled them to the side so they could stay in with one another but be in the most comfortable position.

"That was amazing Kate." He kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah. It was," She smiled. "I love you in me but you can pull out cause I have to pee and I want to go watch a movie and chat."

"Fine." He pulled out and he followed her to the bathroom.

"Why are you following me to pee?"

"Maybe I have to pee too." They both laughed.

"We can't pee at the same time and there is another bathroom you know."

"Well, I like this one, you're in it."

"Ok. Well I am done now," She laughed and washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

"Well then." He washed his hands and brushed his teeth as well.

"It's only like 10:30, 11 you know. We have all day Ricky." The finished brushing and went out to the living room.

**Had to update and it had to be smut, I am going to try to update regularly even though it probably won't happen cause my family is going through a rough path right now, well really rough...so I will do my best though. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Castle, come on. Get dressed, I have decided that instead of watching a movie we are going shopping first." Kate said as she pulled on jeans and grabbed a shirt. She sat down on Rick's lap and put on her shirt.

"Ok, well you kind of have to get off me first." She kissed him, got up, and walked to the kitchen. He got up, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbed his wallet. He went to meet her in the kitchen and saw her finishing a glass of orange juice. He watched as she rinsed the cup and put it in the dishwasher. She turned around and jumped.

"Damn it, Rick! How long were you watching me?" She grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Just a minute or so. Why, were you doing something naughty Mrs. Castle?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, are you ready?"

"Yes, my dear. Are you?"

"Why yes." She smiled and walked out of the door. Rick followed close behind. They decided to walk since it was nice out and it wasn't too far of a walk to the stores they were going to go to. They either walked holding hands or with Rick's arm around Kate's waist. They went into a new little store that had just opened and caught Kate's eye.

"Come on Rick. They have jackets and summer dresses." He sighed jokingly with a smile on his face.

"Fine, I suppose." He walked in behind her and grabbed a basket.

"It won't be that bad Rick. Maybe they will have some lingerie we can look at." She smiled and took the basket from him.

"I will look for that! You can look at your jackets and other stuff." He walked away knowing exactly what he was getting for her; he had already been in this store to look at lingerie earlier that week. He quickly grabbed the items he wanted and headed to the counter to pay separately so he could surprise Kate tonight. He got the bag and stuffed it into his pocket then went to find Kate looking at the rack of leather jackets.

"Hey, you find anything?" Kate asked him.

"No, nothing was revealing enough." He smiled and took the pile of clothes from her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You clearly found some things that you like." He kissed her head and received a warning look from Kate.

"I'm now done. I only got five new leather jackets. I don't understand the big deal. And I got a summer dress for our week trip this summer."

"Only five? It's not a big deal and this summer will be so much fun. A week with just you and me, the kids will be with my mom and your dad in Florida. Or just your dad, I might send my mother to Texas, or somewhere remote with bad cell service."

"You couldn't do that to your mother!" They started walking to the counter.

"I mean, you have heard her in some of her rants."

"But she always has good intentions Rick. She just loves you and the kids."

"Why do you always defend her?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm just telling you what I see from her." They were at the counter and cashier was ringing them up.

"Back again already sir?" She asked.

"Rick?" Kate turned to look at him.

"You'll find out later." He said with a mischievous smile upon his face.


	8. Chapter 8

I will update as soon as i can think of where i am going with this story, i am having the worst case of writers block ever! haha lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Does it bug you guys that I use Kate's mothers name as her daughters name? I know there was something said about it on twitter and I would like a vote or something. I don't know. I am not really in the fandom. I am trying to work my way in so IDK what is okay to do and I shouldnt do with FF and stuff. So please bear with me and if you want to, follow me on twitter Castle_StanaFan**

Kate grabbed the bag from the counter and they walked out of the store.

"I really do think your mom has good intentions Rick."

"I know she does, she can just be a little much. Can will still ship her to Texas?" Rick pulled Kate in and laughed.

"No, we won't ship her to Texas. You only get one mom Rick and you aren't sending her to torturous Texas for a week."

"Kate, I didn't mean it like that honey." He saw that Kate had started tearing up a little bit.

"No, I know. It's just...I don't know. Forget about it, lets go home and watch a movie."

"Okay. Let me carry your bag at least."

"I can carry my own bag Rick."

"Do you remember the time we first had sex?"

"Why? But, yes I do, very well, every second of it. How could I forget that?! It was amazing!" Kate got really quiet after she realized that she almost yelled it.

"I was just asking. Did you enjoy hiding in my closet?"

"Again, why are we having this conversation? And no, I didn't like acting like a fugitive in your closet. And the sneaking out was so fun either. Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I am just wondering. Remembering when we finally got together, it brings me happiness. Nobody is trying to piss you off. Well, at least not me." Kate punched his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He winced.

"Well, I guess I am pissed off." She smiled as they arrived at their building. "It took us long enough to get together, I will agree to that."

"Did you not get my hints and everything I was throwing at you?" Rick held the door open for Kate as she walked in and began toward the elevator.

"I did. I just didn't act on them because I didn't think it was going to be a serious thing. I thought I was going to be one of your one night stands again and I wouldn't have been able to work with you after it. Job came first, as always." They reached their penthouse.

"Kate I love you and I have since we met. Since I started to get to know you."Kate opened the door and kissed Rick on the lips.

**Author's Note: I have the worst writers block ever so this chapter sucked and i apologize for that but I needed to update **


	10. Chapter 10

I loved writing this story but it was time it came to a close, i have horrible writers block and cannot think of anything. thank you all for your reviews and follows, they meant sooo much to me! I will continue writing i just dont know when. thank you all so very much! 3


End file.
